


Just Tell Me

by emani-writes (Thrsdynxt)



Series: SPN Poly BINGO 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Dirty Talk, Dom Benny, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Sub Dean, neutral lisa, orgasm denial (mentioned), sub jo, sub/dom, talk of periods and tampons, toddler ben, waving a plunger menacingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/emani-writes
Summary: Dean and Jo get into a heated argument over who was responsible for clogging the toilet. Again. Benny is forced to sort them out when he gets home and met out punishment as he sees fit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly BINGO 2017  
> Square filled: **Who Unclogs the Toilet?**

“Damnit, Jo!” 

Startling violently at the venom in Dean’s voice, Jo shot up from Lisa’s lap. She looked around incredulously, scowl already marring her features.

Dean thundered down the stairs, dripping plunger in hand. “I thought I told you not to flush any more of your feminine products down the toilet! The water overflowed onto the floor before I managed to shut it off. It’s a mess and I still can’t get the clog out.”

Jo rose to her feet, hands bunched in fists at her sides. “It’s called a _tampon_ , Dean, and I stick it up my _vagina_ to catch the tsunami of blood that _gushes_ out of my body every fucking month.”

Lisa stayed quiet and stiff, sitting ramrod straight on the couch with a hand over her mouth, eyes darting back and forth as she watched Dean and Lisa hash it out. Again. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Dean squared off, waving the plunger in Jo’s direction menacingly, brows heavy over angry eyes. “Stop. Would you just stop? I don’t need a fricking anatomy lesson, alright. I need _you_ to stop flushing that shit down the damn toilet!”

Jo threw her hands up, rolling her eyes, and screaming low in her throat in exasperation. “It was the one time, Winchester! Lesson learned!”

Dean sneered at her mockingly. “So how do you explain what’s going on upstairs and why I’m the one that always has to deal with this shit?” Volume raising until by the end Dean was shouting in Jo’s face. 

Jo pushed his chest causing Dean to take a step back. Lisa was on her feet to intercede at the argument veered toward physical. “I didn’t do it! And Benny took Benjamin to the park. You’re always claiming to be handy, Dean,” Jo spat. “Go Mr. Fix-it and quit accusing me.”

Clearing her throat, Lisa stared apprehensively between the two combatants who both turned their glares on her. “Dean,” she said calmly, pressing his plunger wielding hand down to his side. “You’re just making the mess worse waving that thing around.” He scowled and grunted in annoyance. Lisa cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently before looking at him intently.

“Do I need to call the plumber?”

Dean sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. “Yeah.”

Lisa tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. “Alright. Go back up and see what you can do. I’ll be up to help you clean in a moment.”

Dean nodded his agreement before stomping back up the stairs. He stopped halfway up, shooting one more nasty glare at Jo. “If I find out it was something of yours, I’m gonna spank your ass raw and not let you come for a week, you hear me?”

Jo snarled and flashed him the finger. 

Sighing, Lisa gathered her in her arms, surprised to find that Jo was vibrating in her anger and frustration. Pulling back surprised, she gazed into glassy, wet eyes. 

“He’s such an _asshole_ sometimes.”

Lisa smiled sadly, tucking a long strand of blond hair behind Jo’s ear before kissing her tenderly. She pressed her lips to Jo’s ear. “Yes, but if we're going to make this work we need to remember he’s our asshole.” Jo huffed and Lisa grinned. “Don’t worry, lovely. Benny will take care of him when he gets home.”

Jo shuddered, pulling back with a wet chuckle. She pushed Lisa gently toward the kitchen where Benny kept the emergency numbers. “Go on, before that bug up his ass starts at it again.”

-oOo-

Lisa was thanking the plumber as Benny strode up to the front door, a three-year-old Benjamin asleep in his arms. Lisa smiled, placing a warm hand on Benjamin’s back even as she leaned over him and kissed Benny in welcome.

Benny eyed the plumber's truck pulling out of the drive. “What did we miss then, cher?”

LIsa grimaced. “What didn’t you miss. Those two. I swear sometimes, Benny.” 

Benjamin was waking slowly and beginning to fuss. Lisa just managed to pull him from Benny’s arms before a distraught Jo plowed into Benny, squeezing him tight and pressing her face against his big chest. Benny looked questioning over at Lisa, who just shook her head as made her way with Benjamin toward the kitchen. Looking down at the petite blond in his arms, Benny slowly wrapped Jo up in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her head. “Whoa there, darling. What’s all this?” He cupped her cheek, pulling her back just enough to see her lip tremble. 

“Dean,” she grumbled before pressing her face back into his soft gray henley. “He’s the world’s biggest asshole and he refuses to apologize.” The words were muffled, but then, Benny had heard variations of the same chorus before.

Just then, Dean came down the steps looking scowling like a bear with a sore ass, freezing when he saw Benny consoling Jo. Benny gave him a hard look and Dean pointedly looked away.

Benny was having none of that. “Come here, Dean.” His tone was controlled and measured but Dean through hard experience knew not to question him. He shuffled down the remaining steps, coming to stand before Benny with his head down, feet firmly planted hip-width apart and hands locked behind his back. 

“Sir.” It was murmured so low, Benny almost missed it. A small smile cracked his mask for the briefest moment before he forced it down. Benny gently pressed Jo away from him until she stood beside Dean. “You too, darling.” 

Jo scowled briefly but adjusted her stance to match Dean’s.

Benny contemplated his two submissives before reaching out a calloused hand to tilt up Jo’s chin, her silky hair falling in waves around her head. Benny couldn’t resist dragging a thumb across her lower lip and watching her eyes glass over before clearing his throat and dropping his hand.

“You first, darling. Tell me what happened.”

Jo sent a scathing look at Dean before turning pleading eyes to Benny. “He accused me of clogging the toilet and wouldn’t believe me when I said I didn’t do it. Then when Lisa had to call the plumber he threatened to beat my ass raw and not let me come for a week.”

“It was your fault last time,” Dean interjected snidely, stiffening and grunting in pain when Benny’s meaty hand came down on his jean-clad ass. Benny shook a finger at him.

“That’s your only warning, chief. Talk out of turn again and I’mma tan your hide.”

Turning back to Jo, Benny quirked in eyebrow in question. Jo huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “And it _wasn’t_ me, just like I fu-”

“Language,” Benny snapped and Jo had the decency to flush furiously.

She sniffed. “Sorry, sir. But like I said. It wasn’t me, just like I told Dean it wasn’t, but he’s absolutely refused to apologize and he’s been complete jerk to me all day.”

“I haven’t!”

“Have too, you baboon’s ass.”

Another rough slap to Dean’s ass caused him to cry out, effectively ending the argument. 

“That’s ten, chief, for talking out of turn.” Benny palmed the tender flesh, squeezing and making Dean squirm. “What was that, Dean? I didn’t quite hear you?”

“Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!” he gasped out, eyes squeezed shut.

“Better. Now Dean. Tell me what the plumber found clogging the toilet.” Dean hesitated, casting his eyes along the floor. Benny eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Well? I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Jo squirmed, biting her lips so as not to call out. 

Dean mumbled a response.

“Dean.” Benny’s voice was hard and Dean winced.

“A G.I. Joe, alright?! He found one of Baby Ben’s G.I. Joe’s down the toilet.”

Benny studied him a moment. “And?”

Dean’s head shot up, eyeing Benny in question.

“And what?”

“And don’t you think you owe Jo an apology.”

Dean’s nose flared in annoyance. “I’m sorry,” he huffed out, not even bothering to meet her eye. 

Benny snarled, grabbing Dean’s chin roughly and forcing his face over to look at Jo who for her part was sneering smugly at Dean. “Enough, Jo,” Benny chastised and she pouted. “Dean. Tell Jo you’re sorry.” Each word was measured, slow, and Dean stiffened.

He inhaled deeply and spoke through clenched teeth. “I’m sorry, Jo, for wrongfully accusing you of clogging the toilet and leaving the mess for me to clean up. _Again_.” 

Benny growled, grabbing Dean roughly by the back of his neck, forcing him to his knees. “That is _enough_ , Dean.” 

He glanced up at Jo who was scowling down at Dean. “What was his suggested punishment? A spanking and no coming for a week?” 

Jo nodded.

“Alright, then.” Benny jutted his chin toward the kitchen. “Jo, go see if Lisa needs any help with Benjamin.” 

She huffed a pout and crossed her arms over her chest, but did as Benny bade, disappearing into the kitchen with a flick of hair.

Never removing his grip from Dean’s neck, Benny squatted down in front of him, ducking until he caught angry green eyes. 

“What’s this all about, Dean?”

Dean shook his head stubbornly, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Benny studied him for long minutes. “You know I’m going to punish you, right, chief? I’m gonna make you cry and beg and then I’m gonna make you give Jo a proper apology.”

Dean shuddered, barely nodding, and Benny smirked. He pressed his stubbled chin just below Dean’s ear, lips just barely brushing the soft cartilage.

“Oh, is _that_ what this is all about? Is that what you wanted, Dean? For me to punish you? Is that what you _need_?” Dean was shaking, eyes squeezed shut as if in pain. His lips parted in a silent ‘oh’ when Benny palmed roughly at his obvious bulge, squeezing him and causing him to mewl. Grin almost feral, Benny all but purred into Dean’s ear. “Were you jealous, boy? Jealous that sweet little Jo got all your Benny’s attention the last time we played? You _want_ me to beat that perfect ass raw, don’t you? Want your bear to leave you empty and sore and desperate to come?”

“Yes!” It was sobbed, heaved out of Dean’s chest and Benny watched delighted as Dean’s face reddened in embarrassment. Benny rubbing the back of Dean’s neck reassuringly. 

“Good boy, Dean. I’m proud of you for admitting that to me. Though next time, I expect you to just tell me instead of starting a fight with Jo, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean just managed to squeak out before tucking his head into his own shoulder in an attempt to hide the tear tracks that were making their way down his cheeks. 

Smiling softly, Benny reached out with his free hand to caress Dean’s cheek. His smile widened when Dean turned his head slightly to press into the light touch.

“I’m really gonna have to punish you for this, chief. Fighting with Jo is not the way to let me know what you need.” Dean nodded and Benny took a deep, bracing breath. “Good. I’m gonna have to cage you, Dean.”

Dean’s head shot up in surprise, wide, wet green eyes staring at Benny and his bottom lip started to quiver. 

Benny smiled. “I know it’s not your favorite, but part of your punishment is no coming for two weeks.”

“Two?!” Dean shouted indignantly before his eyes went wide in horror and he dropped his head quickly, shoulder hunching into his ears. 

Benny was unable to contain the chuckle that erupted from his throat. “Two. And you’re up to forty spanks now, chief. Twenty for talking out of turn and twenty for the lackluster apology you tried to get away with.”

Dean’s breath hitched at that, and Benny grinned.

“You want those spankings now, baby boy?”

Dean moaned. “Yes, sir. _Please_.”

Benny gave Dean’s neck a quick squeeze. “Good. I’m gonna cane your ass so good, boy, you won’t be walking right for a week.” Dean panted and squirmed. Benny grinned. He jutted his chin to the door leading down to the basement. “Go to the playroom and get prepped. I’ll be along in a minute.”

Scrambling to comply, Dean was up and through the door like a shot, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him in his haste.

Shaking his head, Benny chuckled to himself. “Fifty, then,” he muttered, looking up just in time to see a smirking Lisa emerge from the kitchen carrying a chatty Benjamin who was animatedly talking about everything he and Papa Benny did at the park that day. She passed the toddler to him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

Benny held up the squirmy child, blowing a quick raspberry on his belly before locking eyes with him in an intense gaze. “I hear you’re costing Papa a lot of money, little man.” Benjamin blinked, tilting his head to the side in confusion, and giggling when Benny booped his nose. “No more flushing things down the toilet, ya hear?”

“Yes, Papa.”

Lisa smiled. “Everything sorted, then?” she asked, eyebrow quirked in amusement. Shuffling caused them both to turn and catch Jo as she tried to sneak by and up the stairs. She froze, eyeing both of them warily.

“I thought I wasn’t in trouble.”

Benny shook his head. “Five for language, darling. You know the rules when Benjamin is home.”

Jo stood there shocked, mouth open in indignation. “But I didn’t actually say anything!”

Lisa snorted. “I heard you from the kitchen, lovely. I believe you referred to Dean as a part of baboon anatomy?”

Jo flushed. “Oh. Did I actually say that?”

Laughing, Benny pulled her into a tight hug, careful not to crush the fidgeting toddler in his arms. “Sure did, darling. And while I can’t say I always disagree, rules are rule.”

Jo nodded into his chest. “Yes, sir.”

Benny gave her ass a firm squeeze. “Atta girl. Go on upstairs to the bedroom. I’ll deal with you first. Let Dean stew in his own juices for a while.”

Jo pulled back, smiling brightly, stopping only long enough to press a kiss to Benjamin’s cheek before hurrying up the stairs. 

Benny watched her go, reaching up with his free hand to pull his hat off and scratch at his short hair with a sigh before tossing the hat on the nearby couch. Lisa touched his cheek soothingly before reaching up on tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I guess I’ll just go take Benjamin to his playroom and read some books, then?”

Benny smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear before caressing her jaw. “If you don’t mind, cher?”

Lisa shook her head smiling. “Naw. Besides, they need you. Benjamin and I will be just fine, won’t we big boy?”

Benjamin nodded eagerly, before scrambling down and running off toward his playroom. Lisa turned to follow and Benny smiled fondly after them.

Shooting a look over her shoulder, Lisa winked. “Have fun in there.”

Benny chuckled, grinning wolfishly and wiggling his eyebrows. “Oh, I intend to do just that, cher. Nobody said _I_ didn’t get to come.”

Lisa waved him off, laughing, as she disappeared deeper into the house. Wasting no more time, Benny turned and took the stairs two at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this fic. I thought _maybe_ 500 words, tops. But then Benny got home and took over and it just careened out of control.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com/). I'm nice. Come talk to me!


End file.
